


Patience is a virtue but sometimes you need to give a little push

by feygrim



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Ichabod and Abbie need to kiss already, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Abbie/Ichabod/Katrina. Katrina in the future (ignoring what happened in the finale), and how she just goes with what's going on between Abbie and Ichabod and totally makes it all happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a virtue but sometimes you need to give a little push

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Paciência é uma virtude mas às vezes você precisa dar um empurrãozinho](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5382371) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



Katrina was not blind, nor was she dumb. She may not understand much of this futuristic world but she knows love. And she sees that love between Abbie and Ichabod. She thought it was cute, their secret glances, their slow smiles, their banter. But now it has become infuriating.

She could see that they were at a stalemate, neither wanting to move forward in fear of ruining their friendship and partnership, in such a crucial time. She wanted to make them understand, make them see that being together would change little and, instead of ruining their relationship, solidify so they can face the coming Apocalypse as an even stronger team.

 So she enlists the help of Jenny and the supermarket. She was a bit overwhelmed at the size of it, but it was nothing compared to Purgatory. She soon had enough ingredients for the perfect meal. 

  *****************************************************************************************

Abbie’s phone buzzed and she looked at the text.  _Urgent meeting now-JM_

 _“_ It seems we got the same text,” Ichabod said, holding up his phone. 

"Wonder what’s happened." Abbie grabbed her jacket off her office chair and they both made their way to the hidden storage room. What they saw, stopped them in their tracks. The room had been  _transformed_. Lit candles were everywhere and the room looked much neater. In the center, the table was set with a maroon tablecloth and plates at each end and food. There was food lining up the table from both ends and it smelled heavenly.

"What the hell? Jenny, what’s going on?" 

Jenny grinned. “I guess I should let Katrina explain. She’s the one who set it all up.” 

Katrina stepped up and grabbed both their hands, squeezing affectionately. “I am truly glad to call you both my friends. But I would not consider myself a friend if I did not intervene in your stalemate.” 

"I do not understand, Katrina," Ichabod said, his eyebrows furrowing with confusion. "What stalemate?"

"Your relationship, of course. Neither of you are moving forward. You dance around each other as if it were a courtship but no one is courting! I am frankly getting tired of watching, as is Jenny. I know you both fear you will lose each other but that should not stop you! So me and Jenny have helped make this wonderful meal for your first date!"

Abbie and Ichabod were speechless to the extent that they let the two ladies lead them to their chairs. 

"There better be no talking of Apocalypse things you two. Talk about other shit," Jenny said. "Have fun, you two!" She winked. 

"I think that went well," Katrina chirped cheerily as they closed the door behind them. 

  ****************************************************************************************

Contentment settled in Katrina when she saw the fruits of her labor. Anyone could see that the energy between Abbie and Ichabod had changed. It was more  _charged_. The looks were more meaningful, the touches more lingering, and they seemed more in sync. 

"Nice job," Jenny said, obviously impressed. "We should get coffee some time." 

Katrina smiled. “I would love to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on loveisfx.tumblr.com


End file.
